Secret
by loveayemwhy
Summary: It wasn't a 'want' anymore; it was more of a 'need'.  Freddie Benson needed to feel her desire, he needed to feel her lips, and he needed to feel her- all of her.  Seddie Smut


**A/N: This is the Seddie Smut you've all been waiting so patiently for!  
>My 'Sam Rp' tumblr has reached over 400 followers so THANK YOU!<br>/isampuckett - if you want to follow.  
>I'm really used to para rp'ing smut, so it's kind of in that format. Let me know what you think!<br>****Sorry that it's really long (The story, get your minds out of the... wait, nevermind)  
>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 3 <strong>

As much as she enjoyed their 'meetings', she hated the fact that they had to resort to this. For the past two weeks, both Freddie and Sam had agreed that any displays of affection needed to be made away from wandering eyes. Even though their reasoning was different- the end results proved to be the same.

**x.**

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself up- gently, but firmly enough so that he could tell that she was about to leave their warm embrace. While holding herself up with one hand, she bent her other in order to caress his cheek- and leaned down to place a kiss on the edge of his jawline. They had snuck inside after their last 'date', and made sure that Mrs. Benson was already long asleep. He had warned her- that if his mom ever heard them, then that would be the end of things; the physical stuff anyways. So they made sure to muffle their moans and heavy breathing through kisses. Through heavy, half-lidded eyes, he gave her a small smile as he reminisced about the night before.

_They had reached the door to his apartment, and he knew that his mother was already asleep- slowly he turned his key and unlocked the door- hesitating as he heard the familiar 'click'. It was almost midnight, and Freddie was feeling a rush of adrenaline. He saw that she was going to give him a goodnight kiss, but quickly pulled her by the hand into his living room, and smirked when she raised her brow at him. Gently, he closed the front door, and placed his free hand on the small of her back- guiding her towards his room._

"_We'll have to stay quiet, but I don't think I'm ready to let go of you just yet", he whispered into her ear from behind. Sam nodded slowly, and felt his lips press onto the sensitive skin of where her jaw met her neck, and heard her own breath hitch. He felt her lean back and conform her body to his, and he hastily wrapped his arms around her waist while he continued trailing kisses up and down her neck. She slowly started to move towards his bed, and upon reaching it- she unraveled his arms to face him, and push him downwards. Upon hearing his breath hitch, Sam moved forward, so that she was standing in between his legs. Leaning down, she placed her right hand on his shoulder and wrapped her left arm around his neck and felt him tilt his head up to face her as he rested his hands on her hips._

_x._

_She leaned in so that their foreheads were touching, but made sure to keep just enough distance between their lips. It was dark, but with the help of the moonlight, she saw him smirk as he tried to close the empty space. As much as her body wanted to meet him halfway, her mind thought it would be amusing to tease him further. She lightly trailed her right hand down, from his shoulder and brought his body closer to hers by pulling on his belt loop. Sam smirked as his breath hitched and dodged his lips once more.  
>"Eager tonight aren't you, Benson?", she teased. He groaned quietly because it was difficult for him- he knew that he shouldn't pressure her into doing anything, but his hormones were beginning to cloud his judgment. Lifting one hand off her hip, Freddie brought their lips together firmly by placing a hand on the back of her neck and gently pulling her forward. After a few moments, he pulled away slightly to catch his breath, and rested his head on her shoulder, so that he was facing the crook of her neck.<br>"You have no idea how much I've wanted this, Puckett", he whispered against her skin.  
>With a raised brow, she sighed feeling his shallow breath against her neck- leaving goosebumps on her body. She toyed with his jacket, before tugging at it in an attempt to remove it before he quickly shrugged out of it himself- then brought their lips back together.<em>

_x._

_It wasn't a 'want' anymore; it was more of a 'need'. Freddie Benson needed to feel her desire, he needed to feel her lips, and he needed to feel her- all of her._

He leaned backwards, bringing Sam down with him; with her torso on his and her legs resting in between his. With a sharp intake of breath, he trailed his right hand up and down her back as she began to suckle on his collar bone. How was it that she knew his weak spots within seconds? As she ravished his collarbone and neck, Freddie attempted to keep his outbursts under control- failing miserably in the end.

_x._

_Sam smirked against his neck as she heard him let out a low moan. She felt the vibration against her lips and bit the skin of his neck lightly. For someone who was usually so aggressive, even she was surprised with her capability of being gentle. As she released the skin of his neck from her teeth, she pulled her head back slowly to blow air onto it softly- leaving Freddie shiver slightly with goosebumps appearing on his body. _

_x._

_He didn't expect her to act like this, especially after knowing her for so long. Freddie had assumed that Sam would've been rough with him, even when they did… physical things. She took him by surprise, and he found it- incredibly sexy, to be quite honest. Fearful of his rather- "growing" problem, he flipped their positions, so that he was on top and laying in between her legs. She smirked up at him, "Feel like taking control for once, Benson?" He rolled his eyes at her last remark, and scoffed, "Do you really have to taunt me all the time, PRINCESS? Especially now?" Watching her expression change with a raise of her brow, he leaned forward to kiss her once more, "but… to answer your question, yes; I am taking control. I want you so badly, you. Have. No. idea", he whispered as he emphasized each word with a kiss. It's true, Freddie Benson was incredibly turned on right now, but he was still new at this; it was all based off instinct- and things he had seen in the multiple chick flicks that Carly had forced them to watch during their post-filming movie nights. His insecurities about his lack of experienced threatened to make themselves apparent, but he forced them out of his mind by reminding himself of the fact that he had the whole night to be with Sam._

_With a quick shake of his head to clear his thoughts, he leaned back downwards to capture her lips once more. As the kiss progressed, he felt Sam's hands roam around his body until they finally slipped under his plaid shirt. He let out a quiet moan that she silenced with her lips, as her nails lightly raked over his back. Quickly using his free hand, the one that wasn't holding him up, he ran it up and down her side before settling it on the bare skin of her hip where her shirt had risen upwards exposing her soft flesh._

_x._

_She could've sworn that her eyes were starting to roll towards the back of her head as she felt his touch. Sam was in awe that anyone- especially Freddie, could make her feel this way. To her, he was just a 'nub', a nerd, and a helpless loser; at least that's what he was in the past. However, as time went on, she began to see him differently and as they kissed she reflected on the moment that had changed everything. It was the day that he had gotten hit by the taco truck she'd realized that she liked him as 'more than a friend'. Unfortunately for her, he was still 'in love' with Carly, and she had to watch him suffer in physical pain; but experience mental bliss. It had hurt her in more ways than one; Spencer criticized her for buying a taco from that truck- but what he didn't know was that Sam was an emotional eater. She hated admitting it, but she was full of emotions; but with a reputation to protect- they never got to be discussed with anyone. All of this 'reflecting' was getting to be too much, so she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss by running her tongue on his lower lip. He willingly granted her entrance, and together their tongues met._

_Their breaths were short and superficial now. She brought her hands forward and toyed with the buttons on his plaid shirt, ultimately deciding to just unbutton them; hating the fact that so many layers were separating them. He sat up a bit so that he could pull the shirt off and saw Sam lick her own lips as she gazed at his body. The moonlight helped contour his torso and arms further, and she realized that he really had been working out; it wasn't all just talk. _

_x._

_As he removed his shirt, Freddie Benson was afraid. He was worried that Sam would be disappointed, that she might not like what she saw. However, those insecurities went straight out the window as he watched her lick her lips. To him, it was just about the hottest thing she had done so far. He repositioned himself, so that he was hovering over her once more- and with his right hand he toyed with the hem of her shirt, "You should probably take this off too, don't you think?" Freddie made sure that he whispered afraid that his mom might somehow hear. She obliged, and let him take her shirt off for her, and his eyes just about popped out of their sockets. All he could do was look at her body in awe. He saw her shift and try to cover herself with her hands, and he gently grabbed them and laced their fingers together.  
>"You're, Sam- you're beautiful", he managed to let out. Never in a million years did he expect to say something like that to her of all people, but as the words left his mouth he knew they were fully true.<em>

_Slowly, he kissed every inch of her exposed skin, paying close attention to her sighs and trying to figure out all of her weak spots. His lips met the edge of her bra strap as he tried to place a kiss on her shoulder, and he looked to her with hesitation as he reached to pull it down. She nodded and he exhaled slowly before placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder and working downwards to her collarbone and stopping at the edge of her bra itself. Before he could even ask for permission, she had removed it and tossed it onto the ground. _

_If he wasn't hard before, he certainly was now. _

_x._

_This was all new to her, and she was scared of not doing the right thing. Sure, Sam always let on the she had a large amount of confidence- but this type of stuff was completely out of her comfort zone though knowing that he was too helped her out. The fact that they were experiencing this all together gave her a boost of confidence._

_x._

_There was nothing that he wanted more than to feel her skin on his own. His hands wandered as his lips found hers once more. Tracing abstract patterns on her skin, and feeling her muscles contract under his touch motivated him to continue further. They finally reached the waistband of her jeans, and he toyed with the hemline as she smirked against his lips. Her body seemed to act on its own accord as their bare chests met, arching her back involuntarily. The warmth, goodness the warmth of her skin and the image of her biting her own lip whilst trying to hold back a moan- it made his cock twitch within his pants._

_His breath was caught in his throat as she readjusted herself and accidentally rubbed against him, and he tried his best to fight back a moan. The restriction he was feeling with the tightness of his pants, felt overwhelming- along with the friction of her movements. Freddie knew that he needed to free himself of his restraints or he'd combust. Quickly, he dove back in, kissing her lips, her jaw, her neck, and finally- working his way downwards to her chest. _

_x._

_She wondered if this was what 'Heaven' felt like. Sam could've sworn that she tasted a drop of blood, from biting down on her lip so roughly. It was so difficult, trying to stay quiet as Freddie's tongue explored her body. He had started to unzip her jeans while working his magic on her right nipple, alternating from swirling his tongue around the tip, to nibbling it softly. Her back arched further and begged on its own accord for more and luckily for her- he obliged as he pulled her jeans off hastily and tossed them onto the floor joining the her bra and their shirts. She placed her hands on his chest, and pushed him off for a moment so that she could flip them over and straddle him. Looking down at his face, she toyed with his zipper for a while and finally unzipped it and tugged at the waistband in attempts of removing his jeans. Sam felt Freddie's hands on hers, as he helped her pull them off and he reached upwards to cup her cheek in his right hand. She gasped as she looked down and saw that the front of his boxers appeared to have difficulty restraining his length. As an unfamiliar blush crept onto her cheeks, she began to stroke him slowly over his plaid blue boxers. _

_x._

_For a moment, he forgot that his mother was in the room across from his own as he let out an audible moan. He couldn't concentrate, and his hips bucked upwards as he wordlessly begged for more.  
>"P-please Sam, stop. Stop teas-teasing me", he managed to let out with a great deal of effort. Freddie Benson wasn't the begging type, but he couldn't take it anymore- he needed some sort of release.<em>

_x._

_She didn't know that she was teasing him, frankly- she was clueless as to what she should do. Her lack of experience made her feel shy- and Sam Puckett wasn't a shy person by any means. Sam sighed, "I don't- I've never…", she trailed off as her blush deepened. She watched as his eyebrows raised slightly, "Oh er- you don't have to, Sam.. it's- fine, uh Really."  
>"No, but- I, I want to", she whispered as she slowly tugged his boxers down and gasped at what she saw.<br>"Yeah, er- they aren't very… pretty, Sam." He muttered, trying to rid her of the nerves that were displayed across her face._

Hesitantly, she wrapped her hand around his arousal and watched as his jaw clenched. She kept her eyes on his face as she worked her hand up and down his shaft, slowly at first. Sam saw him struggle to keep his eyes open, as he watched her with a half lidded gaze. After he let out an audible moan, she leaned forward to silence him with a kiss while still moving her hand up and down at a steady pace. Although she wouldn't ever admit it, the fact that she was the reason he was losing control- gave her an adrenaline rush. His moans quieted a bit as his breathing rapidly accelerated, so she removed her lips from his; trailing kisses down his torso and felt his hips buck upwards slightly. She heard him whimper as she stopped the movement of her fist, but heard him curse under his breath as she took him in her mouth and removed his boxers completely.  
>"Fuck, Sam. D-don't stop", he begged as she fit as much as she could without gagging, and pumped her fist around what wouldn't fit. He was close, she could sense it; and she was taken by surprise as he lifted her hand and her face from his cock. Immediately her insecurities overwhelmed her as she scrambled to figure out what she had done wrong. However, as he pushed her down onto the bed and began trailing kisses further and further down her body- her insecurities had left her once more.<p>

x.

_Sure, he may have seemed like a 'nub' to anyone who happened to see him, but Freddie Benson knew a thing or two about pleasing a woman. From hearing things in the locker room, to stumbling across a few racy videos online- he was no expert by any means but he thought that he knew, enough. Confidently, he pulled down her underwear and tossed it onto the ground. He kissed her hipbones, her thighs, and finally her center. Freddie had felt guilty earlier as she pleasured him, it made him feel selfish- he wanted to make her feel the same way, if not better. It took him every ounce of self control that he possessed to lift her hand from his cock, but he knew that she had needs as well. As he licked her folds he was pleasantly surprised to see that she was already pretty wet. He held her legs open with his arms, and moaned against her after hearing from some guys in the locker room say that it felt good to the girl. From her response, he figured that it did and silently thanked the obnoxiously loud jocks who couldn't keep their mouths shut about their latest sexual conquests. Curiosity got the best of him, and Freddie decided to try out another technique that he had heard about. Lifting one hand from her thigh, he placed his thumb over her clit and pressed down a little, and pushed his tongue into her. He heard her whine and saw her biting down onto her knuckles in order to keep from crying out. Sam Puckett was close, but that wouldn't do. Freddie wanted them to finish together, and share that moment so he withdrew his tongue and his hand from her throbbing clit. He heard her whine from the loss, "F-freddie, please. God, I'm so cl-close. I want you, all of you- now." The mere sound of her whispering his name without attaching anything onto it shocked him. His jaw literally dropped, he didn't expect her to want to go this far. Sure, they had gotten past third base a few times, usually him pleasing her- but he wanted to make sure that she was completely ready. "You, are you sure? I don't want to make you do any-", she cut him off, "anything I'm not ready for, I know the whole cliché- and yes, nub. Mama's sure."_

_He nodded and leaned back down to kiss her as his left hand reached into his nightstand drawer to pull out a little foil package. His mother, had actually made Spencer give him 'the talk' feeling as though she couldn't ever harm his innocence by explaining things to him herself. Hesitantly, he opened the package and rolled the condom onto his erection. Taking a deep breath, he positioned himself at her entrance, "I'm sorry if it hurts, I just- let me know if you want to stop". With another moment of hesitation, he finally pushed into her slowly, and let out a huge gasp at how tight she was. He resisted the urge to move, knowing that it would take her a few moments to adjust, and he cringed as he heard Sam curse because of the pain. "I'm sorry, so so sorry", he whispered in her ear over and over again._

_x._

_She winced in the pain and tried her best to not make it apparent, she had wanted this for a long time- and she didn't want him to feel guilty. It felt painful for a few moments, and she had shut her eyes tightly- but after a while, the pain subsided and she gripped his shoulder while simultaneously wrapping her legs around him, "Move, Benson"._

_x._

"_Yes Ma'am", he replied as he began to slowly thrust in and out. To keep from letting his moans reach all of Seattle, he bit down on her shoulder causing her to bite down onto her lip with more pressure. She pushed on his chest slightly and he stopped, worried that she was having regrets- but not wanting to be left hanging. Sam pushed him over so that she was on top, and began grinding her hips into his. Lifting his arms up, he used one hand to massage her left breast, and used his mouth to suckle on the other; resulting in a throaty moan escaping her lips. "Shhhhh..", he whispered against her skin, and she nodded as she picked up the pace. He could feel her walls clenching and it was enough to get him off as well, "F-fffreddiee!" She moaned quietly between sharp intakes of breath as a shiver rolled down her spine. "Oh God, Sam. I'm- I'm going to. Ahhhh", he let out as he finally felt a release. Once he was able to string a semi-coherent sentence, he looked up at her, "I know I've said this before, and I don't want you punching me again, but.. I love you". Her eyes bore into his, as she whispered against his lips, "I love you too, Benson. However, if you bring it up in public- I'll deny it. How else am I going to keep up my reputation?", she asked with a slight chuckle._

"_Don't worry Puckett, your secret is safe with me."_

_x._

They had fallen asleep in each others' arms a few moments after as she pulled on a pair of his boxers and a baggy t-shirt, and he had disposed of his condom and gotten a fresh pair of boxers for himself.

In the morning, as she reached his door, she whispered a soft, "I love you" before departing.

Fredward Benson, finally felt complete.

_**Watch the sunrise, say your goodbyes- off we go. Some conversation, no contemplation- hit the road… I know I don't know you, but I want you so bad. Everyone has a secret but oh- can they keep it? Oh no they can't.**_


End file.
